the_shrouded_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universal Truths of the World
In the Shrouded Isles, there are universal truths. These truths can come in the form of principles all people abide by, geographical realities, economic issues, anything can apply here as long as it applies to a large majority of situations. These truths can also come in handy. If you are running a game, or dealing with a situation in Shrouded Isles history, it can help to use these truths to refer to situations never addressed on the wiki. There aren't enough people to go around The most important fact of this world is that Turoon took 95% of the mortal population. Imagine if someone came down and stole 95% of the people in your city, wouldn't that be strange? Refer to this truth as the status-quo, people are almost always the limiting factor in the Shrouded Isles. The biggest city on an island can sometimes contain only 1000 people! There are too many monsters and they are harassing everyone Here's the thing, Turoon took 95% of the willing mortal races. The list of those races can be found in the Turoon's Rebellion page. Essentially, there are still tons of monsters for not a lot of people. The creatures that used to be pushed to the fringes of society are now able to take over entire islands. In addition, the races that stayed behind were selfish enough to not be willing to sacrifice themselves. People are selfish So now there are two types of people: people that stayed behind because they are too selfish to go, and people that have been pushed to near extinction, and are fighting to survive. Everyone is selfish here, altruism is rare to nonexistent. The presence of it always goes noticed, but is not always repayed. Racism is powerful here Another survival instinct, people group by their perceived similarities. What is more easy to perceive than race? People here really do not like to associate outside of their easy to access groups. The story of Turoon has holes in it The story of Turoon has holes in it, but very few people care. Archaeological digs have dug up tons of evidence to suggest the story may not be entirely true. However, who cares? A majority of educated people are aware it isn't perfect, but how else did the world get here? No one knows what happened, and this story is as old as recorded history, so everyone believes it must be somewhat true. Recorded history is only 200 years old The world is currently in the year 200, all of known history before then was destroyed! Technology was only recovered because it was left lying in plain sight. Positions that should have dynasties behind them have only had one or two occupants, there are still old gnomes and elves from when the rebellion did happen! Magic is unstable At a baseline, non-diving magic is fickle, unstable, and dangerous. Magic is unreliable and almost always feared. The Elves are not to be trusted As is common in fantasy, the elves are in a more powerful position than everyone else, and they are never to be trusted. In this case, they are the overlords of the islands, and the source of their power. But, they are also incredibly secretive, scheming, and foreign.